


Fast Atom Bombardment

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Len is a Grumpy Cat, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Ray is a hyper sunshine puppy, Sara is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has no idea how he attracts the puppy types, but it appears he's managed to attract another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Atom Bombardment

Ray was especially hyper about something he was working on, some new concept for an old project he hadn’t been able to figure out, and he was practically jumping around at Len’s side (not literally but he may as well have been, since he kept flitting from one side to the other). Like an overactive Jack Russel.

What was it about Len that attracted puppy types?? Nothing Len did or said seemed to deter this guy.

“You know…if you get him fixed, he’ll stop that.” Sara said as she walked by with a book in her hand, headed over to a comfortable chair.

Len just sighed, “if only.”

“What do you mean?” Ray asked, tilting his head in confusion.

At least he’d stopped the science babble.

“Never mind, Ray.” Sara said, sitting down and opening her book.

Len went back to cleaning the cold gun.

Ray was still trying to work out what had just happened. But, at least for now he was quiet while he was doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, that title is ridiculous and given what it means it probably would've worked better for a smut fic. But, oh well.
> 
> Also, I think I stole that joke from an episode of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Probably something Geoffrey said.


End file.
